Invisible
by kagome2 a.k.a me
Summary: Read please. first time writer, long time reader.“I’m Pregnant, Inuyasha,” I said.“What?” He looked shocked.“I said I’m pregnant. I know you don’t love me, but I just wanted you to know. You don’t have to leave Kikyo.”“I wasn’t. Why would I?" AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly, Rumiko takahashi does.**

* * *

Five Years Earlier

"I'm Pregnant, Inuyasha," I said.

"What?" He looked shocked.

"I said I'm pregnant. I know you don't love me, but I just wanted you to know. You don't have to leave Kikyo."

"I wasn't. Why would I? I love her. I'll take responsibility for the kids though." He said.

He loves her. Why would he break their engagement for me? I was only his best friend who had a crush on him for 8 years, and now I was pregnant with his kid. Yep, no big deal. No big deal. I wanted to cry so badly, but I wasn't. No, not in front of him. I would be strong. He had his life going perfect for him fame, a beautiful model fiancé, and he didn't need me and my baggage to bring him down. Afterall he did deserve to be happy.

* * *

Present Day

It was going to be the kids fourth birthday. Yeah, that's right, kids. I had twins, a girl and a boy. Surprise! I know I was when found out. I was 20 years old, pregnant with twins, and all alone. Inuyasha didn't really take on much of a role in the pregnancy, but his parents were great, Inu no Taisho and Izayoi. They were there all throughout, and are the best grandparents my kids could ever ask for. Well anyways, back to the main issue the twins' birthday. Inuyasha is throwing them a party, and his parents invited me. The problem is I've kind of sort of been avoiding him since I had the kids. Now, I know your wondering how do you do that. It's simple. You just have to have intermediates AKA Sango and Miroku. Thank heavens for Sango and Miroku!

They pick up the kids and take them to and fro. Well, I guess I could avoid him goes nothing, I thought driving up to Inuyasha's large mansion with the kids in the back seat. They started gigling.

"Ami and Aiji stop giggling at your mother's nervousness," I said playfully. Just then Sango called.

"Hello."

"I just saw you pull up. you want me to come down. I know you haven't seen Inuyasha in a long time, and you need support."

"Please. Thanks Sango" I put the phone back in my purse, and got out to take the kids out of the car seat. I saw sango coming down Inuyasha's long exaggerated driveway and rolled my eyes. it was probably kikyo's idea to make it so dramatic. There was plants everywhere lining the driveway. I swear you could get lost in there. Then there was the most enormous front light I'd ever seen. Really. was this all really needed. I mean its nice to decorate but this was maybe a little too much. kikyo just liked to show off.

"Those must be ethe guest of honor. Your majesties your castle awaits," exaggerated Sango bowing down with one arm extended inn front of her toward the twins. They giggled.

"Auntie Sang sang no need to be so know its you" stated my adorable little Ami. She was daddy's little girl. I could tell by her fidgeting she was anxious to go see her _darling _father. Aiji, on the other hand, belonged to me. He was very shy and reserved. he said nothing and waited until I got there bags, then he took my hand. Ami was already running inside with Sango laughing behind her.

Well, this is it, I thought and sighed. "Come on Aiji. Everyoneis waiting outside." I said, and marched up to my dreadful demise. I entered the front door, and was amazed. Beautiful marble floors, the long stairway that you only see in fairy tales or movies, and everything you can possibly imagine. I looked down to see that my kids were already gone. Oh, boy, this was going to be awkward. I followed Sango's figure onto the backyard. It was gigantic, and had a lakeside view. It was beautiful. I stepped outsid awkwardly, and Miroku was the first one to great me. Thank heavens!

"Kagome!"

"Hey Miroku!" I said smiling.

"I saw your kids, but I didn't see you, so I almost thought you chickened out."Miroku replied smirking.

"It was going to happen sooner or later, so I decided that i might as well get it out of the way now." I said. Actually, it wasn't my decision. The kids begged me, and Sango and Miroku threatened me. We needed to at least have one birthday together as a family. It wasn't only the awkwardness I dreaded it was Kikyo. Seeing the woman I played second best to all my life, my cousin, who was heading our way right now.

"Hey Cuz'!", she greeted me with her famous fake smile.

"Hello Kikyo." I repplied coldly. Miroku, seeing that this wasn't the right time for him to be around, left.

"Aww, Kaggie poo, you don't have to be so cold. Just because I got Inu-poo doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. It's not your fault that you're an ugly ass bitch." She sad making a pouty sad face.

_Kids Birthday. Kids birthday. Kids birthday. _I kept repeating in my head. you don't want to ruin it. I took a deep breath.

"Listen up kikyo. I'm not here for your stuck up ass or inuyasha. I am here for my kids." I said grinding my teeth.

"Kaggie poo, you're not fooling anyone. We all know the real reason your here, but too bad Inu-kins is wrapped around my little finger, and he would never leave me. In fact, he didn't even after I cheated on him. He slept with you because he was depressed. Got you knocked up, then came back to me. You don't mean anything to him. To him, you are. Are. Just. A. Whore." Kikyo smirked.

That's it! I couldn't take it anymore, so I tackled her, then all I could her was the party guests screams, and feel someone come up behind me.

* * *

I woke up in a strange room. It was large and grand, then I remembered where I was and what happened, and I groaned. I heard the door close, and I turned around. It was the man I had managed to avoid for 5 years until now. He was still handsome. In fact, he had gotten even more handsome. His muscles had filled out. He still had those beautiful amber eyes, long silver white hair, and those adorabe ears. Oh, how I used to love playing with them, and annoying him! Those were the days.

"Long time no see Kagome. I finally see you again, and you're attacking my fiance at our twins fourth birthday party! What the hell is wrong with you! You always created problems for me and Kikyo. I knew I shouldn't had invited you." he yelled angrily, and I winced. This was not how I wanted us to meet again.

"What about kikyo? Have you ever thought about how she instigated the _attack._ You never find faults with her. Its always my fault, and you didn't even invite me. your parents did." I retorted.

"Get out! Get out! I don't ever want to see you at my house again! I'll get Miroku and Sango to bring the kids back home."

"Okay, okay! If thats how you want to be then, I'll leave." I walked out the room and downstairs towards the door.

"Mommy!Mommy! where are you going?"

I just walked out the door and to the car, never letting them see my tears, never letting them see my weakness.

* * *

**Please review! I want your thoughts on whether I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the first blank update. Still new to this thing. Here is the new chapter. I think I did pretty good on this one, if I could say so myself, and I do. It's got drama.

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I do not own Inuyasha, unfortunately_**.

* * *

Last time

_"Long time no see Kagome. I finally see you again, and you're attacking my fiance at our twins fourth birthday party! What the hell is wrong with you! You always created problems for me and Kikyo. I knew I shouldn't had invited you." he yelled angrily, and I winced. This was not how I wanted us to meet again._

_"What about kikyo? Have you ever thought about how she instigated the attack. You never find faults with her. Its always my fault, and you didn't even invite me. your parents did." I retorted._

_"Get out! Get out! I don't ever want to see you at my house again! I'll get Miroku and Sango to bring the kids back home."_

_"Okay, okay! If thats how you want to be then, I'll leave." I walked out the room and downstairs towards the door._

_"Mommy!Mommy! where are you going?"_

_I just walked out the door and to the car, never letting them see my tears, never letting them see my_ weakness.

* * *

Now

Why was I so weak? I knew when I walked out of that house, I would regret it. I thought I could handle it but, I couldn't. Ran away, again, like I always do, and this time I left my kids. I left them at their own birthday party. I'll try to make up to them when they come back from their father's house. Izayoi called me to check up on me, right after I left. I told her everything, and she said that Inuyasha is stupid for not realizing that "Kikyou is a tramp." Her words, not mine. Izayoi and Inu no Taisho always know what to say to make me feel better. She's been like a mother to me ever since, my mother kicked me out when she found out I was pregnant. Sometimes I wish she was my real mother. The door rang, interrupting my thoughts. I wasn't expecting anyone. Whoever it was seemed impatient.

"Coming!" I walked over to my apartment door, and unlocked it. I was met with two amber eyes, the ones I ran away from last week. Those beautiful amber eyes. I was in shock. He had the twins with him, too, and their bags. I frowned; they weren't supposed to be with me until next week, and where was Sango and Miroku.

* * *

InuYasha POV

I knocked on the door, and inhaled deeply. I was so nervous. I could smell Kagome's scent all around this place; it filled my nostrils. It still smelled sweet, and she was still just as beautiful, even more so than before. I knew that seeing her again would not be easy especially after the twins birthday. Was she that jealous? Kagome always hated her cousin. The twins were anxious for me to come with them home to see their mommy. I knocked again.

"Coming!" She yelled from the inside. She opened the door. she looked at me, the twins, theirs stuff, and then frowned.

"Um, hello Kagome." I said nervously.

"Hello Inuyasha" She replied. the mood seemed to get stiff, and awkward.

"I, uh, came to ask you if you could take the kids a week early, so Kikyou, and I could go to see her parents." I braced for the impact, but it never came. She didn't say anything for awhile, but her eyes said it all even though her face was cold. It showed betrayal, hurt, sadness, and love? But, her answer was what shocked me more. She said, "sure."

The kids looked from me to Kagome then frowned their faces in confusion, then they ran inside past Kagome. They got that from their mother. Their was many things they inherited from her. Ami inherited her fun spirit from when we were in high school, along with her quick with. She also got her deep chocolate brown eyes, unlike her brother who had my eyes. Aiji had her childhood shyness. Like Aiji, as a child she was always quiet, and shy, but only around strangers. I had missed Kagome so much over the years, but if she couldn't get along with the woman I loved, then she shouldn't be around. Maybe we could start anew again now.

"So, when are you getteing back?" She asked.

"I'll be here on time, just to pick up the kids again. If not, I'll send my mom over to get them." I replied.

"Oh, Okay." She said quietly, but still loud enough for my hanyou ears to pick up. She sighed."Is that all you wanted?"

"No, I want to talk about what happened on the twins' birthday with Kikyou." I stated and the nervousness flooded back in.

"Okay, come in." She seemed hesitant. She started to bit her lower lip. She always did that when she was nervous, or worried. I could smell it, too. I entered the apartment door closing the door behind me. Her apartment was decent; it was average sized, but then again Kagome didn't like to show off. She like to make things look good, but she didn't like to show off. She always knew when things were just right. I sat down on the couch, and she sat across from me. She looked at me expectantly. I cleared the imaginary object from my throat, and began to speak.

"Kagome, I don't know how to ask this, so I'm just going to ask. Why did you hit Kikyou?" I had to know why. I asked kikyou, and she said that Kagome was jealous, and just hated her because she always got everything Kagome wanted. However, when I told Sango, and Miroku. they said that she must of had a logical reason for what she did.

"She insulted me."She stated simply as if it was nothing.

"That's all!And you just had to hit her." Why did she react so immaturely.

"No."

"Then, what?"

"She called me a whore, the she... she-"

"She what?" I encouraged her.

"She insulted you." Kagome whispered, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I know Kikyou had a bad reputation in the past, back then I would have believed Kagome, but Kikyou's changed. We've been together for seven years, now. She would never do that. We're in love.

"That's a lie! Everyone knows you were in love with me back in high school,and that you were dying to get my attention, Kagome. I knew it then, and I know it isn't going to help you!You can't try and get revenge for someone that was never yours! Kikyou is not like that!"

"She cheated on you!"

"You know what, Kagome, just stop because you are going to end up embarrassing yourself. If she cheated I would have smelt it!" How could she be so cold hearted. I thought if I came here and asked her nicely, she would have at least told me a partial truth.

"Newflash! InuYasha, Kikyou is a preistess. She could have covered up her scent if she wanted to. She's been lying to you!" That was it. I just snapped.

"Like you're doing now. You Bitch!" I spat at her. I thought she'd have more respect than that.

"Inu-" SMACK. I left her there. I could smell the salt and despair on my way out. Then, I heard Aiji and Ami.

"Mommy! Are you alright?"

"Are you okay?"

"Mommy!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I heard sniff. She wasn't going to get any sympathy from me. I got in my car, and drove off. I needed a drink, and bad.

* * *

**Please review. Shall I continue or not? Is my story worthy?**


	3. Chapter 3

A little bit of comedy to tone it down with the seriousness.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. But, I wish I did!**

* * *

**Kagome POV**

So, things haven't changed so much after all. He still believes Kikyou over me. He comes over to my home to disrespect me after I try to warn him. Well, then it's his fault. He thinks I'm lying. He thinks I'm jealous we'll see about that. I'll make him regret it. I smirked to myself.

"Uh, Kagome, are you okay?" asked my brunette co-worker. She looked a little freaked out, and I realized, I was laughing evilly out loud.

"Oh, ah, yeah, I'm fine. I was just reading a funny e-mail from one of our co-workers." I hope she takes the bait; I smiled.

"Oh, okay, bye!" She said walking away humming a happy tune. Yes! She took it!

**InuYasha POV**

I looked down at Kikyou to the right of me. She wouldn't cheat on me right? No, I know she wouldn't. We may have had a rough beginning, but its all in the past now. She looks so peaceful sleeping. I looked down through our private jet's window. I could see the city lights. We were almost there. It's been a long time since I last saw Kikyou's family. Kagome's family would be there too; after all, it was a family reunion.

**Kagome POV**

She looked down at the picture on her home office desk, and she smiled basking in the memories. It was an old picture when everything was all right. She and Souta had their arms around each other smiling brightly. Then her grandpa was in the background laughing. They had been wrestling around on the grass, horse playing, and Mama had gotten mad because the rolled over her favorite flowers. I sighed. Oh, how I wished it was just one of those little things now that kept us away from eachother. I looked at the calendar. I knew where InuYasha was going, the annual Higurashi family reunion. It was two weeks of fun, and activities. Sometimes, I wish my kids could get the chance to experience it, too. Oh, well. I went back to typing. RING! RING!

I picked up the phone, "Hello!"

"Hey! It's me" the person said.

"Hey, me! I thought you were only in my head."

"Oh, come on, Kagome! You know it's me Sango." I could feel her roll her eyes from across the line.

"Yeah, yeah, so, what did you want?"

"Well, someone's a little cranky today, but I don't blame you. I heard what happened from Miroku. I can't believe InuYasha! When he gets back from that little trip of his, he is going to get it. Everyone knows that you can't believe Kikyou." She vented.

"Calm down Sang-Sang-" Before I could finish replying, Ami grabbed the phone from my ear.

"HI, AUNTIE SANG-SANG!" Ami yelled into the phone. I flinched.

"Ami, don't shout into the phone, you're going to make Auntie Sang-Sang go deaf. Okay" I told her. Then, left Ami to torture Auntie Sang-Sang for the day with the details of her day at day-care, and how Chiyo stuck glue in Meiyu's hair for not sharing her paper. I went to go find Aiji. I entered the room door, and it looked like he was trying to write something.

"Aiji," I called.

"Yes, mommy," he turned back to look at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm writing a letter" he said furrowing his eyebrows like it was a really important letter.

"Oh, really?" I said raising my eyebrows in surprise "To whom?"

"Daddy" he replied scribbling harder.

"Why do you look so mad then?"

Because I am, Daddy was bad. He hit you. I hate him!" He said frowning.

"Aiji! Don't hate your daddy. Your daddy loves you, and what happens between your daddy and I doesn't have anything to do with you or your sister. Okay" I said bending down to looking him in the eyes.

"But…"

"No, buts. Your daddy is just… confused."

"Okay." Aiji pouted. I kissed him on the top of his head.'

"Now, lets go get your sister before she tortures your aunt to death with her talking. Hmm," I said taking his hand. Aiji giggled.

"…and then Meiyu said that Chiyo had a big head. So, then, Miss Satou said…" Ami continued.

"Ami can I talk to your aunt" I said.

"Okay!" She said enthusiastically, handing me the phone.

"Sorry Sango. I'm back"

"Gosh, that girl can talk!" said Sango through the phone.

"Well, we've got a bigger problem." I told her.

"Another one!"

"Yeah, I caught Aiji trying to write an angry letter to InuYasha. They saw him hit me, and now Aiji says he hates his father."

"What did you tell him," asked Sango.

"I told him that whatever happened between his father and I had nothing to do with them."

"Do you think it worked?"

"I don't know," I sighed "but, we'll see when InuYasha comes to pick them up next week"

"Bye, I'll see you later and please try not to stress anymore. You already stress even more than usual during this time of the year," Sango pleaded.

"I'll try, bye." I hung up the phone.

I inhaled deeply, and laid back in my chair. She knows me well, she knows me very well, I thought to myself.

**InuYasha POV**

When we arrived at the house, all the family was there to meet us in the front. Kikyou's mom, Aya Higurashi came up first.

"InuYasha! Darling! How was your trip!" she asked kissing both my cheeks. Kikyou told the butler to take our bags. Then, Aya moved on to Kikyou.

"Mother!" Kikyou said.

"Honey! Did you get the bridal magazine I sent you?"

"Yes." Kikyou replied as they walked away. I looked around. Wow! It was obvious Kikyou learned to show off from her parents. Everything was more luxurious and ten times bigger than it should have been. I bumped into someone on my way to the living room. I looked down only to see Souta, Kagome's brother glaring at me so hard I thought he'd burn a hole through my shirt. He got up from the floor and walked away. Souta started to hate me after I got his sister pregnant.

"Don't mind Souta, he just can't see what really happened. We all know Kagome threw herself at you" I turned around to see Kagome's mother, Akane, with a glass of champagne in her hand. Is that why they didn't talk anymore? She thinks Kagome threw herself at me. It made me angry. This is probably why Kagome didn't come.

"Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome didn't throw herself at me." I said slightly angry. Kagome wasn't like that even I knew that.

"Oh, my dearest, InuYasha, there's no need to cover for her. We all know that Kagome was head over heels for you, and would do _anything_ to get you to love her even the slightest bit, even if it meant giving up her dignity. I'm so ashamed to call that girl my daughter." scoffed and walked away before I could even say anything. How could her own mother say that? Iwalked into the living room, with today's event still fresh in my head when Kikyou walked over to me.

"Baby, there you are?" She smiled slyly, and turned towards her family. What was on her mind? The rest of the night Kikyou, and her mother were bragging about her relationship with me to the other women. I saw Souta on the other side of the room. He was glaring at me the whole time, and I was getting tired of it. It was time to confront him.

"Hey, little man" I said trying to be friendly.

"What do you want? You don't even deserve to be here. You're the whole reason why my sister is allowed to come. It's all your fault!" He stated then he walked off. What did he mean Kagome wasn't _allowed_. Didn't she just not want to come?

* * *

**Thank you to all the people who** **reviewed. I hope** **to get more. Please review or else I'll kill off all the characters! JK. But, seriously, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, but I do own some Aiji and Ami. (Cue evil laughter here interrupted by coughing fit)

* * *

Last time

"_Oh, my dearest, InuYasha, there's no need to cover for her. We all know that Kagome was head over heels for you, and would do anything to get you to love her even the slightest bit, even if it meant giving up her dignity. I'm so ashamed to call that girl my daughter." scoffed and walked away before I could even say anything. How could her own mother say that? I walked into the living room, with today's event still fresh in my head when Kikyou walked over to me. _

"_Baby, there you are?" She smiled slyly, and turned towards her family. What was on her mind? The rest of the night Kikyou, and her mother were bragging about her relationship with me to the other women. I saw Souta on the other side of the room. He was glaring at me the whole time, and I was getting tired of it. It was time to confront him._

_"Hey, little man" I said trying to be friendly._

_"What do you want? You don't even deserve to be here. You're the whole reason why my sister is allowed to come. It's all your fault!" He stated then he walked off. What did he mean Kagome wasn't __allowed__. Didn't she just not want to come?_

* * *

Now

**Kagome POV**

I watched my kids play on the playground happily, and smiled. It seems they've found a new friend. Suddenly, a man sat next to me. I looked up to see the one and only Sesshoumaru Takahashi. What was he doing at a children's park?

"Hello, Kagome, I have not seen you in a long time. Four years to be exact," he stated stoically.

I smiled. I knew Sesshoumaru well, when InuYasha and I were together, Sesshoumaru always acted as my big brother. That stoic face wasn't going to fool me like it did others. He cared, and I knew it. "Hello, Sesshoumaru. Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. You have not yet met this Sesshoumaru's daughter, Rin, yet." He said with his eyes pointing in the direction of the twins' new friend.

"But, she's human," I said slightly confused.

"My adopted daughter," he stated.

"Oh" I said. See, Sesshoumaru did have a heart. He always said that he despised humans. Look at him now, adopting a human. Oh, yeah, I think I got to him a little, melted that cold frigid heart. The twins turned around, and shouted, "UNCLE SESSHY!" then, ran towards us.

"Wow, Uncle Sesshy, that's a new one. You surprise me more and more. You're getting soft." I smirked.

"Don't even think about it." He said. I think I saw annoyance on his face, and my smirk grew wider.

"Whatever you say… Fluffy." I laughed, and I saw the kids' eyes become bright.

"FLUFFY!" I think they just found a new nickname for their uncle. I looked down, and saw Rin. She was cute. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She looked at me, and then turned away quickly. Aww, she was shy. I bent down to her eye level.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. I'm Aiji and Ami's mommy!" I said hoping that would open her up a little bit.

"Hi, you're their mommy?" she asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Oh, I thought that other mean lady was their mommy." She said.

"Nope, I am." I said proudly.

"Good, because I like you better." She beamed up at me. I was starting to like this kid already.

**InuYasha POV**

I was still thinking about what Souta had said last night. What exactly did he mean? Why was Kagome not allowed? Was there more to the story than I knew? I looked around the room at all the smiling faces, and heard all the laughter. Was all this just an act? What was really going on behind the scenes? Kikyou's mother walked up to me.

"Mrs. Higurash-"

"InuYasha, call me Aya. I will be your mother-in-law soon," She said smiling at me sweetly, and for some reason it gave me a sickening gut-feeling. She then continued what she was about to say, "We were planning the wedding, and we were wondering of what you thought about little Yamire being the flower girl, and Daisuke being the ring bearer."

"But, I thought Ami and Aiji were going to do that." I said surprised, wondering if she forgot.

"Well, we thought it would be better if you and Kikyou started out anew. Those kids represent a one night stand in which you cheated on Kikyou. Do you really want a memory of a mistake in the foreground of your wedding? That memory really makes Kikyou depressed, but she never tells you because she loves you. The kids can still attend the wedding, though."

"Well, I guess, okay. If that's how Kikyou really feels," I smiled weakly. I wanted the twins to be in the wedding, but they would just be a reminder to Kikyou of the failures in our relationship. I sighed. The things people did for love. I looked over at Kikyou with her family. She did seem strained when she was with the twins sometimes. Maybe that was the reason why.

"Thanks, InuYasha, dear, you are such a wonderful son-in-law," Aya smiled and walked towards the group of giggling women that included Kagome's mother. I wondered how she felt about it. Did she know? Surely she spent time with her grandchildren, like my parents did? I looked on the other side of the room and I saw Souta again. Once again, he was alone. I frowned. He was still glaring at me. Man, that boy had courage; he was looking me straight in the eye. I took a deep breath, and decided to go investigate again.

"Um, hey Souta," I said trying to sound friendly.

"What," he spat dirtily.

"Why do you hate me so much? You used to look up to me. What happened?" I questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, InuYasha? You should know why. You got my sister pregnant, and you treat her like crap. You don't even treat her like your best friend of 13 years. You act like it wasn't your fault she got pregnant, and you don't even defend her while everyone treats her like a whore! Then, when mom throws her out into the cold street you don't even take in any consideration that she may need a place to stay. Your parents had to find out from the gossip floating around, and came to ask me! All you care about is Kikyou who you had only known for 2 years, then. Oh, I don't know, InuYasha, why would I be mad at you? I'm not even allowed to contact Kagome because all this mess!" Souta yelled, and I flinched. Suddenly the room got quiet, and people began to whisper. Mrs. Higurashi rushed over to us, and jerked Souta by his elbow pulling him out of the room angrily.

"Poor Yume, it looks like her other child just might be a problem, too."

"Yeah, just like the last."

What was wrong with this family?

**Kagome POV**

Today was nice, seeing Sesshoumaru again, and meeting his adopted daughter. That brightened up my week a little bit. Let me call Sango to tell her. I hummed as I dialed in the number.

"Mommy, you seem happy," Aiji commented smiling. Aiji was so considerate; he always noticed the little changes in my mood. I smiled back at him.

"Yes. I am"

"Was it because we saw Uncle Fluffy," Ami asked slightly tilting her head to the side curiously. She was so cute when she did that. I pinched her nose and said," Yes." She giggled. "I haven't seen Uncle Fluffy in along time. He was like an older brother to me." I replied.

"Really?" she gasped in surprise.

"Really," Then, I heard someone on the other side of the phone. It was a male voice.

"Hi Miroku, is Sango there?" I asked.

"Uh, no, she went out on an errand." He replied.

"Oh, well that's okay. Guess who I saw today?"

"Who?" he asked.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"No! Where?" That was one thing I loved about Miroku. He was so dramatic. I used to think he was gay sometimes, and the perverted act was just a way to cover up. But, he really loves Sango. He just weird, I guess. But, he's our weirdo.

"At the park," I answered.

"The park, really? Cold-hearted, emotionless Seshoumaru, at the park?"

"Yep, and guess who he was with?"

"A date?"

"No, His _human_ adopted daughter"

"What! You're shitting me!"

"Nope! I'm telling you the truth. I thought you would have known, since you and InuYasha are close." I said.

"No, Sesshoumaru cut off all relations with InuYasha after InuYasha got you pregnant, and was being a jerk about it. The only time Sesshoumaru talked to InuYasha was for work."

"Wow!" I stated surprised. I had more people on my side than I thought. But, it was the ones who mattered the most who weren't or weren't able. I thought about Souta, and the last time I saw him. He looked so sad. Oh, how I missed him. Little brother, I wonder what he's doing now?

**Souta POV**

Really? Really, now. I'm locked in my room. Mom's became such a bitch. Was she always like this? Why didn't I see this before? I thought back on the day. Was InuYasha really that clueless on what was happening around here? I looked up the name, Kagome Aiko Higurashi. She was in Kyoto. I booked a one-way flight to Kyoto. Here I come, big sister. I'm tired of this place. I grabbed my bags, and closed the door behind me. Good thing Grandpa taught me how to pick locks before he died. I sighed, good bye mother. I hope you realize your mistakes before its too late.

* * *

**Thank You to all the reviewers I really appreciate it.**

**Please Review, or else! You know the drill! Really Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha, but I do own Aiji, Ami, Yamire, Daisuke, and whoever else I feel like making up randomly on the spot.**

* * *

Last Time

**Souta POV**

Really? Really, now. I'm locked in my room. Mom's became such a bitch. Was she always like this? Why didn't I see this before? I thought back on the day. Was InuYasha really that clueless on what was happening around here? I looked up the name, Kagome Aiko Higurashi. She was in Kyoto. I booked a one-way flight to Kyoto. Here I come, big sister. I'm tired of this place. I grabbed my bags, and closed the door behind me. Good thing Grandpa taught me how to pick locks before he died. I sighed, good bye mother. I hope you realize your mistakes before it's too late.

Now

**InuYasha POV**

Everyone has been in panic for a while now, well not everyone. They were just pretending. I could smell it; it was disgusting. How could Kikyou be related to some of these horrible people? Souta was missing, and they were gossiping that it was for the best. Mrs. Higurashi looked more angry than sad though.

"What are we going to do, Inu-baby?" pouted Kikyou as she sniffled a little laying her head on my shoulder.

"I guess we just have to continue searching," I said.

"Wait! I found something," someone shouted. I think it was one of kikyou's uncles, Fujiya. "It says, 'dear mother, I am probably out of Osaka by now, as you are reading this. I have gone to start out anew. Please do not try, and find me. I assure you that what I do is for the best. Moving on towards a second chance at life, Souta." He finished. Right then, Mrs. Higurashi broke down in tears. Her strictness drove both her children out of her life. There, I saw an aged woman overcome by grief; she was not as strong as everyone thought. Aya Higurashi rushed over to console her.

"Oh, sister-in-law, maybe it is for the best he's gone. He was only trouble; we all could see it coming." What kind of consoling was that? Was that supposed to make her feel better? This family just got more and more dysfunctional by the minute. I'm actually glad Souta left. He can pursue his own happiness now. I just had to work on getting Kikyou away from this corrupt people before the influence her to become fakes like them.

~*~*.'.*~*~

The next day, I woke up. It was the last day of the reunion. I sighed as I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. What a family reunion! I'm so happy that I get to go home to Ami and Aiji again. I wonder what Kagome was doing? Ugh! Why did I always have to think about her? She was a selfish liar just like the rest of her dysfunctional family. I wouldn't let her influence our kids with those ugly ways. When Kikyou becomes their mother, I'll probably take full custody and give her visitation rights or something. Kikyou will be such a good role mother. I rinsed out my mouth, and got ready to take a shower. Yeah, I'll probably do that. I know that it's going to be hard but, it will be worth it. I tried to imagine me, the children, and Kikyou as a family. That would be great. Yet, for some reason the image just wouldn't appear. I shrugged it off, and continued showering.

**Kagome POV**

Having twins was a workout, especially, giving them a bath. They splashed water all over the place including me, and it was only morning. Where do they get all this energy? They giggled as I dried them off, and fought to get their clothes on. It was war; every morning they put up a fight, and every morning I won. I sighed in relief as I got out of the room. It was over, finally. Just then, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it, and I saw a young man, a teenager…Souta.

"Souta?" I breathed out in shock.

"Kagome!" he hugged me with such force. I felt tears falling down my face. Then, I heard Aiji ask, "Mommy who's that, and why are you crying."

"Yeah," Ami echoed.

"This is your mommy's brother, uncle Souta. I haven't seen him in years." I said sniffling while whipping the tears from my face.

"Hi, Uncle Souta," Ami and Aiji said simultaneously. Souta looked at me in permission. I nodded.

"Hi, I'm your uncle. You don't know how long I've waited for this day," he said, and I broke down into tears again.

~*~*.'.*~*~

"So, how did you get here? Mom finally let you come see me?" I asked as we sat in the living room. The kids were in their room making something for their new favorite uncle.

"I took a plane, and mom doesn't know I'm here." Souta said reticently.

"What! Souta! You have to go back!" I cried.

"No! I'm not going back there. Not to that miserable life. I came here to be free, and see my sister," Souta defended.

I sighed. "How did you find me?"

"I looked you up on the internet. I had been researching for awhile, but I finally found you. I want to stay here with you. I'll be good. I promise," he pleaded.

"Okay" I gave in slightly smiling. I was slowing getting my family back.

"Yay!" I heard some little munchkins in the background. So, they were eavesdropping. I shook my head and laughed. Maybe life wasn't so bad after all. You just have to live it out.

**InuYasha POV**

I called Miroku, today. He said that Kagome talked to Sesshoumaru on Saturday. It turns out they bonded, and have reconnected, now, their acting really close. I thought my brother had no emotions. I rolled my eyes at the thought of my brother and ex best friend hanging out. But, Sesshoumaru did talk to Kagome when we were friends. He was protective like an older brother. He was never like that to me though, especially after I started going out with Kikyou. He thought she was a whore, and that I should have picked Kagome. What did he know? Kikyou loves me, and I love her. Why was everyone on Kagome's side? Even my own family and close friends. Kikyou and I got unto our private jet. Home, sweet, home, Tokyo. I was going to get the twins tomorrow morning. Then, I would tell Kagome that I wanted full custody.

"Hey Kikyou"

"Yeah" she said flipping through a bridal magazine.

"What do you think of getting full custody of the twins?" She stopped flipping through the pages, and tensed up. Then, she smiled, and said, "That's a great idea!" I don't know what it was, but she had a slight twinkle in her eye. Maybe she would warm up to the kids after all. She went back to flipping through the magazine humming this time. I knew everyone was wrong. Kikyou is good.

~*~*.'.*~*~

We were finally home. It was so good to be back. I put Kikyou's bags down in her room. She got a phone call as soon as we entered the house, then she said that she had to leave. I wonder what the phone call was about she seemed very happy for a second, and then she put on her business face quickly. Oh, well, I shrugged, and walked over to the family room. I sat down on the leather sectional, and turned on the 72' plasma TV. Everything was so boring, 800 channels of pure boringness. I turned off the TV and grabbed my keys off the counter. I was going out.

I walked into the 5 car garage and got in the first car I saw. Where was I going? I'll go over to Sango and Miroku's place. I drove towards their apartment, and parked. I sighed; what would they think when I told them about my plan for the kids? They'd probably kill me. I guess I won't tell them. Sometimes they're too blind to see past Kagome's act. She is so selfish and ugly when it comes to situations that have to do with Kikyou, the kids, or both. I knocked on the door. I heard a faint, "Coming!" from the inside of the building. Miroku answered the door.

"Oh, hey man! You're back!" he stated.

"Yeah," I replied.

"So, where's Kikyou?" He asked looking around.

"Oh, she had to go do something important. I had nothing to do, and it was so boring at home, I decided to come and visit you guys."

"Oh, what did she have to do?" Miroku interrogated with a look of distrust. He thought Kikyou was cheating too?

"No Miroku. Why do you automatically assume that Kikyou is cheating?" I asked infuriated.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't trust her, but even if I don't I'm behind you 100% if you trust her. I may be wrong. Let's just drop this topic," Miroku said. "So, how was the family reunion?"

"Complicated. Everyone there is just so dysfunctional. They all gossip behind each others' back. Then, you remember Kagome's little brother?" I said.

"Yeah, cute kid. He was always so nice." Miroku answered.

"Well, not anymore. He glared at me the whole time. Then, when I asked him what was wrong, he got angrier at me and burst out into an angry rant about how it was my fault his sister was treated badly," I told Miroku.

"Well it kind of was," miroku stated hesitantly. Suddenly, Sango came in.

"Oh, hi InuYasha" she yelled over a bunch of groceries as she fought her way over to the kitchen.

"Shouldn't we go help her?" I asked.

"Nah, she fine," said Miroku.

"Okay" I said slowly. Weird. My phone rang. I looked at the screen, and it read Kikyou. I answered it.

"Hey Babe" I greeted her.

"Inu-kins, where are you? It's 8:00. We're going to be late for that restaurant you promised to take me to. Come home, NOW" she demanded.

"Oh, sorry, baby, I come home right away," I said getting up and mouthing, bye, to the couple, and leaving.

"NOW!"

**Kagome POV**

We were at the restaurant with Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi because they wanted to see their grandkids that they hadn't seen since their birthday when I saw Kikyou and InuYasha enter the restaurant lead by a tall waitress.

"Look mommy! It'd daddy!" Ami said excitedly pulling on my sleeves. Izayoi and Inu no Taisho looked in their direction.

"Yes, I see, sweetie," I said trying to smile. Even after all these years, I still couldn't stand to see InuYasha with other women, especially Kikyou. I thought I had gotten over him. Izayoi and Inu no Taisho looked at me in concern. Then, InuYasha looked in our direction, he had sensed us. It was too late to hide now. Kikyou turned to see what he was looking at, and frowned when she saw us. Then she pulled InuYasha into a passionate kiss. We just sat there in shock until Izayoi said. "You know, Kagome, honey, we can go to another restaurant if you want."

"No, no, that's okay," I said with a watery smile. I inhaled deeply. It was going to be okay, Kagome. You are strong. She was just trying to test you.

"How could she act like that? In public, and when she sees the children here too. She has no respect!" cried out Izayoi. Inu no Taisho didn't say anything, but I could tell he agreed, by the expression on his face. He was probably going to talk to InuYasha about it later on too, and I know. It would not be pretty. I looked over at Ami and Aiji. They looked shocked and disappointed. Then, Aiji was the first to talk, "Is that why daddy hit you? He doesn't like you anymore," Aiji said sadly.

"He hit you!" yelled Inu no Taisho in shock. I could feel the intense heat of anger radiating off of him. This was not going to be good. Ami and Aiji looked scared. They had never seen their soft and gentle grandfather so angry before.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Aiji hesitantly.

"No child, you did something right" Inu no Taisho softened up a little bit, then he said "I t's your father who's going to get it." I know InuYasha could sense the anger because he turned around, but he didn't seem to know why. I sighed tiredly. He wouldn't know what hit him tonight.

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I really appreciate it, and to all the non-reviewers, review or else I'll make all of you suffer, reviewers and non-reviewers. I don't know if this a joke yet, so review just in case!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Yeah, yeah I know, but you don't have to rub it in. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I got a lot of good comments.**

* * *

_Last time_

_"He hit you!" yelled Inu no Taisho in shock. I could feel the intense heat of anger radiating off of him. This was not going to be good. Ami and Aiji looked scared. They had never seen their soft and gentle grandfather so angry before._

_"Did I do something wrong?" asked Aiji hesitantly._

_"No child, you did something right" Inu no Taisho softened up a little bit, and then he said "It's your father who's going to get it." I know InuYasha could sense the anger because he turned around, but he didn't seem to know why. I sighed tiredly. He wouldn't know what hit him tonight._

Now

**Kagome POV**

Dinner sure was interesting! I looked at the two car seats in the back. The twins were sleeping. Ah! What a day! I switched lanes getting ready to turn into the next exit. I hope InuYasha isn't getting it to bad from Inu no Taisho. We finally turned into the apartment complex, and I drove into my parking spot. I opened the back door of the car. Aww, they looked so cute too bad I had to wake them. I gently shook them.

"Sweeties, we're home. You have to wake up," I whispered. They both looked up with me with big tired eyes. I sighed. These were the times I wish I had someone to help me. I picked both of the up. Gosh! They were not as little as the used to be. I tucked them inside their beds, and went back for the car seats.

When I got back inside I closed the door and locked it. I looked at the clock on the microwave. It said 11:15 PM. Wow! What a long day I yawned. I went to my room, and didn't even bother to change into my Pajamas.

~*~'.'~*~

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I looked around. This was a weird position. I was laid slanted across the bed with one leg off the bed. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and looked at the bedside clock. It was 12:30. Wow. That was late. Wait a minute! I looked at the clock again. Shit! The kids! I forgot breakfast! I hurried into the kitchen, only to see Sango cleaning up the kitchen and the kids already eating.

"Hey crazy sleeper," said Sango. The twins laughed. I sighed in relief. "You go and get ready. You must have been really tired to have slept like that." I just nodded dumbfounded and walked off to my room like a zombie. The kids laughed. I could tell they found my appearance amusing.

I entered the bathroom, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Ugh! I looked horrible! My hair was all over the place. I took my toothbrush from out of its holder, and squeezed the last bit of toothpaste on it. I finished brushing my teeth, and I got in the shower.

I stepped out of the shower and threw on some old sweats. I heard a squeal. I guess Sango saw Souta. I walked out into the kitchen, and smiled. I saw Sango hugging Souta with as much force as I had when I first saw him again.

"Kagome! Why didn't you tell me Souta was living here," She slapped me. Souta was as much a little brother to her as he was to me.

"I'm sorry!" I smiled, rubbing my arm. "I forgot?"

"How can you forget!" Sango Said.

I sighed. "You know with all this drama. The simple things become easy to forget." Souta left the room with the kids and Sango sat down on the couch next to me.

"So, what happened, last night?" She asked me, and with that one statement, everything just seemed to flow out of me. I told her everything even the hard parts. The one good thing about letting out your burdens on your most trusted friend is that they always assure you that you are not alone, and you don't have to carry all of it by yourself. You carried it together and you shared each others emotions. What affected you affected them too, and the best part of it all, they were always, always on your side. I took a deep breath after it all, and decided maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. This thing called life.

**InuYasha POV**

I was heading over to Kagome's place to pick up the kids, and boy was I angry. Father came over last night and handed it to me good. It was all Kagome's fault, trying to get sympathy from my parents. I scoffed, with her fakeness. I can remember that night clearly. Kikyou and I had arrived from the restaurant, and my parents were already waiting for us there.

-Flashback-

"_InuYasha Takahashi!" My mother yelled at me disappointedly. Wait a minute, back up. This was my house, and I was still getting scolded. Isn't this the reason I moved out? I saw Kikyou leaving out of the corner of my eyes. Damn it! I'm in real trouble now, especially with my dad. He's been silent for a while. He must be really pissed, no, he is pissed, really pissed. Shit. I'm screwed._

"_How could you disgrace you family like that!" My father started. "You know that we are not an average family. We are at the top of the society, whatever you do will be seen and twisted into something horrible. You do not show such disgusting public affection like that! Not to mention, Kagome and the twins were there! You know how Kagome feels for you, and the twins. You don't just show such affection to a woman that's not the twins' mother! Especially, if they do not know that you and Kikyou are together!" He took a deep breath. I could tell he was getting ready for the big one. "And finally, how could you hit a woman, let alone the mother of your children! That is not the Takahashi way," I flinched. That is not one of the things I choose to remember. "I should disown you for all your mess; your mother and I have put up with it for too long, but I won't. Just be careful with that whore of a girlfriend of yours." That angered me._

"_What gives you that right to say that about Kikyou, huh? You don't know her! Everyone just automatically sides with Kagome. She's tricking all of you with her little innocent act!"_

"_InuYasha, dear," my mother sighed "We just want what's best for you, and we know Kikyou's not it." They walked out, while I was left to think about that last line. How do they know that Kikyou's not the one for me? I looked outside; it was raining, hard._

-End Flashback-

I turned into Kagome's apartment complex. Sango was there; I could see her car. I got out the car and walked to the door. I was about to knock when, the door opened. Sango was leaving.

"Hey" She said leaving.

"Oh, Hi," I said entering. Kagome closed the door behind me.

"The twins'll be out in a second. Souta's getting them ready," she said going into the kitchen.

"Souta?" I questioned, so this is where he ran away to.

"Yeah," she said getting out a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Just then, Souta came out with the twins. He was still glaring at me. Not again. I thought I wouldn't have to deal with this after I came back home.

"Hey Souta," I said awkwardly. I heard Souta grunt a hello, then mumble, asshole. I'll just pretend I never heard that.

"So, you ready to go kids?" I asked Ami and Aiji. They didn't answer me, and just kept to themselves. Usually, Ami would be jumping all over the place. Why did they seem so reserved, today? I grabbed their bags, said goodbye to Kagome and her brother and left with the twins dragging themselves behind me. Did their mother tell them something to not want to make them come with me? I got the twins into their seats, and strapped them in.

During the ride home, the twins still kept quiet. I needed to get through to them. When we entered the house, and were all settled in, I decided to go for it. I would start with Ami first because she was easier to get through to, and always spoke her mind.

"Ami," She looked up from her coloring book "You guys haven't said a word since you guys came from your mommy's house. Why is that?" I interrogated.

"Do you not love mommy?" She asked. There it is. This was what this was all about? Now, all I had to do was find a way to tell them what was going on. "You kiss Kikyou, and you hit mommy," she continued furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

"Uh, well, um, your mommy and I have a very complicated relationship, and I kissed Kikyou because she's my girlfriend, and I like her a lot." I explained

"So, then you don't like mommy?" Ami asked. "Why?"

Aiji joined in, "Yeah, why? All the other mommies and daddies like each other." Shit. What did I get my self into? I'm stuck.

"Um, you see, your mommy and I are not like all the other mommies and daddies. I like your mommy in a friend way." Both the twins frowned. I could see that it was not going to get easier from here. Well, at least they're talking, now.

"Why can't you like her more?" they asked.

"I can't" I said.

"Why?" they persisted.

"Because," I said.

"Because what?"

"Because," I insisted. They frowned even more. I had won this round, but I knew they would be back, and next time I don't know if I'll even make it this far. I sighed in relief when they went outside to play.

**Kikyou POV**

InuYasha went to get those brats, today. Thank goodness, they are not going to be apart of my wedding. They were so disgusting, I shuddered. The only reason I agreed to take those creatures full custody was so I could ruin Kagome's life. She's already lost her mother, and InuYasha, so why not take her kids, too? I also made the half-breed very happy by agreeing. He was so lucky he was worth a whole bunch of money. I turned my car into a hotel parking lot. Stupid InuYasha thought I was doing business. Hah! He thought so well of me. I think this is the best role I've played, yet. I let the valet take my keys, and walked to the hotel's restaurant section. That half breed ruined his perfect relationship with Kagome for me. Oh, how I enjoyed others' sufferings. The waitress at the entrance walked up to me with a smile. I smiled back at her. I rolled my eyes inwardly at her happy energy.

"Reservation," she asked.

"Yes, Hito" I said.

"Right this way," she said walking with a little pep in her step. I couldn't wait until she walked away. "Here you go" She extended her arm towards a table with a dark and handsome young man, my one and only love.

"Thank you" I smiled falsely, and sat down. The man chuckled deeply. "Did you like my new waitress?" he asked.

I scoffed. "You know what I thought. Cut the crap Naraku." He smiled.

"Aww, dear, are you in a bad mood?" he teased.

"I can't wait until I'm done with InuYasha. That will be the best day of my life. I divorce him, get half of his money. Maybe, some child support for some kid, that will probably not even be his. He won't even notice. He's so in love with me. Then, you and I can be together."

Naraku smirked. "My dear, not all things are that easy" What did he mean by that?

**Kagome POV**

"Souta, what was up with that?" I asked angrily.

"What was up with what?" Souta asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You know what I mean. That evil look you gave InuYasha the whole time he was here. What was that all about, huh?"

Souta scoffed. "He should be used to it by now. I did it all during the family reunion. He deserved it, being so happy. You should have been there, not him. He's not even real family, he and Kikyou flaunting their relationship all over the place." I winced. It hurt. I mean I knew that's where InuYasha and Kikyou went, but it still hurt to hear it out loud from someone else. Your own family rather has a stranger, than you at the family reunion. But, I had to suck it up. I had, too. I would not let people see me weak.

"Souta, that's okay. It doesn't really matter." I tried to smile.

"But, it does matter, Kagome, it does, and you know it does. You don't have to be strong all the time Kagome. You can let all out. I'm here. You don't have to hold it all in," and I did. I let it all out, and it felt good. He gave me his shoulder to cry on, and I used it. I was so glad my brother was back. He was taking care of me, instead of me taking care of him. I sniffled. I missed so much; he was really growing up.

"Its okay, Sis, its okay," and all because he said so I knew it would. He was just one example that it was.

* * *

**Please Review peoples. It's my energy boost for writing. If you don't review, I will not write, so you know the drill.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for being so late. I had a very busy schedule. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. But I do own the twins, so Ha! YEAH!**

* * *

**Last time**

"_But, it does matter, Kagome, it does, and you know it does. You don't have to be strong all the time Kagome. You can let all out. I'm here. You don't have to hold it all in," and I did. I let it all out, and it felt good. He gave me his shoulder to cry on, and I used it. I was so glad my brother was back. He was taking care of me, instead of me taking care of him. I sniffled. I missed so much; he was really growing up._

"_Its okay, Sis, its okay," and all because he said so I knew it would. He was just one example that it was._

**Now **

**InuYasha POV**

Life was just so frustrating. My parents were pissed off with me, as were my two best friends. Of course, I hit Kagome a woman, my baby mama, ex best friend, their best friend. I sighed as I looked down at my watch. It was twelve thirty at midnight. Where was Kikyou? Where could she be at this time of the night? Then, I heard the door close, and I looked up. There she was, now.

"Where were you?" I interrogated her.

"Oh, sorry, my meeting ran really long, tonight," she apologized kissing me on the cheek before heading upstairs. I sat down and watched a little TV before I followed behind her. There was nothing on. Irony, isn't it? More than 800s channels, and yet? Nothing was on. I kicked off my shoes and rolled in the bed next to Kikyou. I was too tired to even take off my clothes. As I tried to snuggle closer to Kikyou, she seemed to move further and further away. Something was strange. Always after these long _meetings. _She never wanted to snuggle. I laid there and started to rethink my situation. Was hitting Kagome all in vain? Maybe she was telling the truth.

**Kagome POV**

I woke up early this morning, and… I just sat there. The house was just so empty without the kids some times. It should have provided peace of mind for me, but it didn't. It actually made me worry more, but I guess it was just the curse of motherhood. You could never feel complete when you are not sure about how they're doing. I went into the kitchen and made me some coffee. My friend, Ayame, said she was going to send me on a blind date. Ugh! I hated those! She said, _"It's the best I can do to thank you. You're the one who introduced me to my mate, Kouga" _She calls that gratitude, more like torture, I scoffed. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Are you ready for that date, tonight," the person on the other side of the phone exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, hello there, too, Sango." She just loved to see me squirm. She knew I didn't want this. She used to do this to me in high school, too.

"Yeah, yeah, hello, are you?"

"No! You know how I feel about these things."

"Kagome, you need to get on with your life. You can't be stuck on InuYasha forever, you know," Sango sighed tiredly.

"I'm not! It's just that these things always end up so horribly. You know with some guy who still can't forget his ex wife, or is some kind of creepy old guy." I defended myself.

"Not all guys are like that, Kagome. You're so pessimistic." I could feel her roll her eyes through the other side of the phone.

"Just give it a try Kagome. You never know" I heard Miroku shouting over Sango.

"Okay. I guess I can try" I gave in unwillingly.

"That's the spirit!" Miroku cheered.

I hung up. "Bye" I looked at the clock on the wall. Hmm, maybe I should go shopping for a new outfit tonight. I got up, and went to go change out of my PJs.

~*~'.'~*~

Shopping cleared my mind a little. I left a note to Souta telling him I had gone out. I bought two new dresses, a red one and a black one. The black one was short and simple, but elegant. I was going to wear it tonight. I was walking when all of a sudden; I bumped into a hard surface and fell unto the ground. I looked up, only to find myself gazing into the most beautiful ocean blue eyes. They were beautiful, but not as beautiful as InuYasha's. Snap out of it! InuYasha is old news, remember. You have to start anew, I reminded myself.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry," The handsome man apologized, picking up my bags.

"No, it's my fault. I was off in my own world." I smiled, and stuck my hand out. "Hi, I'm Kagome"

He took it, and said, "I'm Ichigo" smiling brightly. Oh, boy was this guy sexy. I might not need that blind date after all.

**Sango POV**

"You just love rubbing this in her face don't you?" Miroku smirked at me.

"Yeah, but Ayame and I are doing this for her own good. She needs some one. Whenever we all go out, I can tell she feels like a fifth wheel." I said. No matter what Kagome thought we all loved her, and even if this date didn't work out well, we just want to give her the confidence to go out again. This drama with Kikyou and InuYasha had really crushed Kagome's spirit and self esteem over the past years. I sighed. I hope InuYasha knows what he's doing? Some people are bound to get hurt in this drama, and InuYasha and Kagome will be the main ones. Why did InuYasha have to be so stubborn? Kikyou is no good. I strolled over to the phone to call Ayame. What did she have planned, tonight?

"Hey, Sango" Ayame picked up the phone.

"Hey, so who's this so-called blind date Kagome's going out with tonight?" I asked.

"It's one of Kouga's friends"

"Really. So, what's his name?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that. You'll just have to wait until tonight. Just. Like. Everyone. Else." She teased me.

"Why!" I whined. I really wanted to know.

"All I can tell you is that he's _extremely _good-looking" She said with exaggeration on the extremely good-looking part of the description.

"Humph! If that all you're going to tell me." We said our goodbyes, and hung up.

**InuYasha POV**

I was watching the kids play in the living room when the door bell rang. I ran to go get the door. It was Miroku.

"Hey man!" I said.

"Hey"

"So how's life treatin' ya?" I asked him as we sat down.

"Well, dude, Well" He answered.

"You doin' anything tonight?" I asked giving Aiji one of the stray building blocks on the floor.

"Yeah, Sango and I are all going out on a triple date." He said nonchalantly.

"Triple? With who?" I interrogated.

"Ah, just the guys, Ayame, Kouga, Kagome, and her blind date" Miroku smirked.

"Oh, I thought Kagome hated blind dates" I said more to myself than to Miroku, but Miroku caught it anyways.

"Kagome's changed. Why do you care?" He asked.

"I don't" I replied.

"Sure" He didn't believe me. But, then again, I'm not sure I believe myself. Why did I care? We never had a relationship other than friendship, before. Now, it's fucked up because of that one time we slept together with no meaning to it. We hate each other's guts now.

"Mommy go out on date?" Ami said curiously.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say. How would they react? I didn't want them to be like their selfish mother, and making the twins hate their mother would make it easier to make them leave her, but I didn't want them to hate their real mother.

"That's good, very good. Mommy needs someone. She's very lonely, and works a lot. She needs someone to take care of her like she takes care of us." Ami stated. So, they approved, but was that true? Was she lonely? For some reason, that broke my heart to hear Ami say that.

"Yeah," Aiji agreed with her nodding his head. Then, I wondered. Why was it that they had a problem with Kikyou, yet they supported the fact that their mommy could date other men?

"So… you're okay with this?" I asked. Sometimes I swore my kids were like little adults. I wonder what they thought about. I think I needed to talk to Kagome about them starting preschool. They need to be around kids their own age. I saw a preschool right outside the neighborhood the other day.

"Yep!" The twins both answered simultaneously. Then Miroku got up and said, "It's almost 6:30. I have to go before Sango gets vicious about me not caring." He rolled his eyes, and I laughed. "Women" we said.

"Hey!" Ami interceded with her hands on her hips.

"Not you, little one. You're my princess." I laughed kissing her on the forehead before walking Miroku out.

"See you later" I waved as he got into his car and drove off.

"Later!" He shouted.

So Kagome was going out on a date. I sat back down in the living room. I wonder how life would have been if I didn't get back with Kikyou right after we slept together. Would we have been married? I could probably imagine it now?

"_Hey, baby" I'd say kissing her on the forehead. "How was your day?"_

"_It was very tiring trying to keep up with the twins. Especially, with this one on the way" Kagome smiled rubbing her large stomach. "You know he kicked today"_

"_Really! That's my boy!"_

"_How do you know it's a boy? It could be a girl" She said._

"_Nah, it's a boy. I know it's a boy." _

"_Sure" she rolled her eyes sarcastically. Then she kissed chastely before she got. "I'm sleepy."_

"'_Night beautiful"_

"_g'night"_

Nah! Things would never be so perfect. We probably would have fought all the time. That's what we did when we were friends, but it was fun seeing her angry. She was sexy when she was angry.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I felt some one tugging on my pants leg. I looked down to see my cute little fiery princess. "We're hungry!" She was so assertive.

"Okay! Let's go see what's in the kitchen." I picked up both of the twins and threw them over my shoulder.

"Hey!" They both shouted.

The chefs were off today. I let them have off days whenever Kikyou had really busy days. I didn't really use them, and Kikyou always worked the half to deaf, especially when there was guest coming over. That reminded me. My parents are coming over tomorrow night. They wanted to talk about something. I hope it wasn't about them wanting me to dump Kikyou again. They were so judgmental of her. I looked in the cabins.

"It looks like we're having ramen tonight, guys" I said.

"Yay!" they twins cheered. They got that trait from me. I smiled to myself while taking the ramen out. Kagome used to get so annoyed. I wonder how she felt about having two carbon copies of me running around the house. I shook my head and poured the water into the noodle cups. "Bon appétit, guys! Dig in!"

**Kagome POV**

After bumping into that guy we walked around the park nearby talking and we exchanged numbers. Maybe this was a sign. I am supposed to move on. Maybe I should go on that blind date. I entered the house.

"Hey, Souta!" I said taking off my coat and hanging it on the coat rack.

"Hey, Sis" Souta said from his video game. He didn't even bother looking up. Well, at least he was getting to live like a normal teenager, now. I shouldn't be complaining. I went into my room. It was time to get ready. I decided I was really going to put myself into it. I put on my dress, and I was now currently standing in front of the mirror. I was all dressed up with make up and everything. I took a deep breath and said, "Blind date here I come."

* * *

**You know what to do. It's that nice pretty button down there. I want your feedback. Good or not. I might be offended at first, but I'll still take your advice.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I do own Aiji, Ami, and Ichigo though and I very much enjoy that.**

* * *

**Last time**

_**Kagome POV**_

_After bumping into that guy we walked around the park nearby talking and we exchanged numbers. Maybe this was a sign. I am supposed to move on. Maybe I should go on that blind date. I entered the house._

"_Hey, Souta!" I said taking off my coat and hanging it on the coat rack. _

"_Hey, Sis" Souta said from his video game. He didn't even bother looking up. Well, at least he was getting to live like a normal teenager, now. I shouldn't be complaining. I went into my room. It was time to get ready. I decided I was really going to put myself into it. I_ _put on my dress, and I was now currently standing in front of the mirror. I was all dressed up with make up and everything. I took a deep breath and said, "Blind date here I come."_

**Now**

I entered the bar, and looked around. It wasn't too bad. It was actually very modern, very different from all the trashy bars we'd been to before. Oh, thank heavens. I didn't even get hit on by some random drunk guy, yet! This day is just getting better, and better.

"Hey, Kagome! Over here!" waved Miroku holding a beer in his hand. Sango looked annoyed; probably because he was shouting in such a fancy looking bar. I laughed and walked over.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Kagome!" Everyone greeted me warmly. It was almost just like high school, except one person was missing.

"So, where's this blind date of mine," I joked.

"He'll be here soon. He said he was going to be a little late. There's traffic." Ayame stated. She looked nice. A simple green spaghetti strapped dress with strappy sandals and a beautiful jade necklace and she looked classic. We all talked for a while until the door caught our eyes, or should I say the person standing at the door, and maybe mostly only my eyes. It was…

**InuYasha POV**

Kikyou came home almost right after I had put the kids to bed. I was sitting in the kitchen talking to one of the head chefs.

"Hey Inu-poo," she said kissing my cheek before putting her stuff down and ordering the servants to take it up stairs. I hated that nickname, but I loved her so I endured it.

"Hey Kik, you wanna go somewhere tonight?" I asked.

"Really?" She asked. I could have sworn I saw her eyes light up before turning back to that dark cold coal colored black.

"Yeah, there's this new place that just opened up. I just asked all the servants to look over the twins and Hatsumo, our chief chef, to look over the twins." I knew Hatsumo would take good care of the twins. He loved the kids and was the most very trustworthy, and responsible. He had been my chef since I moved here. He was almost like family.

"Okay, let me go get dressed," she said and then she ran upstairs. I looked at the clock before quickly running upstairs to get dressed, too. I looked down at the bed and saw a note Kikyou left for me. It said, 'wear red.' I rolled my eyes. Kikyou hated when we clashed. I picked out a red dress shirt and put it on along with dress pants, and headed downstairs. Kikyou was still upstairs. I was about to look at my watch when I saw Kikyou descending down the stairs. She looked beautiful, but yet she was still missing something. What I would give to see at least some emotion on her face.

"I'm ready," she stated.

"Okay, let's go," I said grabbing the keys, and holding the door open for her.

~*~*.'.*~*~

The car ride was pretty much silent between Kikyou and I. It made me wonder, was it always like this? I'm sure there was a time in our relationship where everything was new and fun. Did relationships dull over time? No. My parents still have a pretty steamy relationship although I hate to cogitate on that thought, and as does Sango and Miroku. I parked in the front, and got out to open Kikyou's door. She stepped out, and walked to the door. I opened the door, and the cool breeze of the air conditioned building washed over me. So this was Hiruka's, eh. It's pretty nice. I could tell Kikyou was pleased.

**Kagome POV**

It was Ichigo. What a surprise! My day or should I say evening was getting better. Ichigo was so funny, and nice. He fit in with the group so nicely. I was laughing at something Ichigo had said when, two people walked through the door, my two least favorite people. I think you all know who I'm talking about. I grated my teeth. InuYasha, I did not mind so much; I could ignore him, but Kikyou. She was … She was… ugh! I can't even begin to explain. She's just extremely unpleasant to be around, the hoe! No, I'm going to keep my composure. I'm on a date. A date with a very sexy man, If I might add.

"Hey guys!" InuYasha greeted us.

"Hey!" The group replied save Ichigo and I. Ayame got up, and brought InuYasha and Kikyou over to introduce them to Ichigo.

"Ichigo this is InuYasha and his girlfriend, Kikyou. InuYasha, Kikyou, this is Ichigo, Kagome's date." Ayame said beaming. InuYasha and Ichigo shook hands, them Kikyou smiled and said hello. I knew that smile. That was a devious smile. That was a I'm- going- to- steal- your- man smile. Bitch! I was not going to let this one go, no, not this time. It's on! I accepted her challenge. I think the night just got more interesting. Confidence boost. I sat back down near Ichigo, who put his arm around me. I took a sip of my drink and smirked. Oh, Kikyou, my dear, I pity you, because this time I am not going to bow down to your royal prissy heighness. This was definitely not Hojo, Daiyusuke,or InuYasha.

**InuYasha POV**

Ayame introduced us to Kagome's date, and I made sure to shake his hand _very_ firmly. He squeezed back with the same amount of strength. Hmm, so maybe I couldn't scare this one off so easily. What the hell did Kagome see in him! She was all happy and laughing. She hated blind dates, and no matter how good looking the guy was she always ran them away by acting rude. But what was this? No, WHO was this? Asshole, with his disgusting hand around her shoulders, did he know she had kids? My kids. I smirked. This would run him off.

"Kagome, I'll be bringing our kids over tomorrow? Since you know it's your turn to take them." I smirked. She looked pissed. So, she didn't tell him. Good.

"You have kids. I love kids," The bastard liked kids. Damnit! Women loved men like that! Kagome smiled, now it was her turn to look smug_. It didn't work, nice try,_ her face told me.

"Maybe, you could come over sometime, and I can introduce you to them" She said. Damnit! That was an invitation to her place. This was not doing me any good. Ichigo 2 InuYasha 0. Kikyou nudged me hard in the arm, really hard. Oh, shit! Kikyou! I forgot all about her.

"Uhh…"

"Let's go home" Kikyou ordered. I was in deep shit, now. I could tell the others were amused just watching the drama unfold. I got up and lead Kikyou out. She gave me the silent treatment, along with the pissed look the whole way home.

**Miroku POV**

This was priceless. My plan worked out just fine. InuYasha is so jealous. But, Kagome also looks happy. That's good. She deserves it. Now back to InuYasha. He is not even paying attention to Kikyou, and she looks enraged. Usually all the attention is on her. She's such a whore. I saw that challenge she gave Kagome. Poor Kagome, Kikyou is always trying to steal the limelight and make Kagome miserable. Not this time. We are going to help Kagome to be happy and build up her self esteem. It was already working. Tonight we were starting to see some of the old Kagome, the one that was there when Kikyou wasn't around. I looked over at Sango only to catch her smirking. I guess she caught Kagome's confidence boost too. That and she was amused by InuYasha's attempts to run Ichigo away.

"So you, too, see the progress being made here"

"Yeah, and it's very entertaining as well," Sango answered crossing her arms in amusement.

"Yes, very entertaining" I repeated. I was surprised at how well I knew InuYasha. I knew when I mentioned Kagome going out with another man he would be interested. He would want to come and scare off her date. InuYasha had always been very possessive of Kagome even when they were little. He may not be aware but he is very much in love with Kagome. Why else would he be so jealous? Why else would he close himself off from her? So, he wouldn't fall further in love with her. Although InuYasha represents all aspects of confidence, he still has his doubts about himself. Deep down he doubts he's good enough for Kagome. InuYasha confessed this to me along time ago when he got drunk right after he found out Kagome was pregnant. He doesn't know I know though. It was my job as Kagome and InuYasha's best friend to see that they were happy. Wow, that was a female moment. I need to do something manly. I looked down and grabbed Sango's voluptuous bottom.

"HENTAI!" SLAP! Much better.

**Kagome POV**

InuYasha, that jerk! He had the nerve to try and ruin my date. Good thing Ichigo likes children. Well, I guess I should thank InuYasha for that. Now, I don't have to worry about breaking that to him. The date was absolutely wonderful! Ichigo and I have so much in common. He even asked me on another date, less formal! I think we are going to get somewhere. I took off my shoes while turning on the lights to the apartment. I squealed in happiness, and then I remembered that Souta was probably sleeping. I looked at the clock. Well, I better get a good night's sleep. The kids will be here tomorrow, bright and early.

~*~*.'.*~*~

I woke up to the sound of violent knocking on the door. NOOO! I whined to myself covering my head as I tried to shield out the bright light of the sun. I frowned then kicked off the covers and got up. "Stupid InuYasha," I grumbled unlocking the door. I put on my happy face for the twins, and opened the door.

"HI MOMMY!" They yelled enthusiastically, too enthusiastically.

"Hi" I slurred still half awake. "Come in" I yawned moving aside so the twins could walk in.

"Thanks for dropping them off," I said about to close the door when InuYasha stopped the door.

"We need to talk." He said. His face looked cold and serious. This was not going to be good.

"Umm, Okay" I said a little unsure of myself. I forced myself to smile. I guess the good luck was only a one day thing. "Come in" I stated walking into the kitchen. InuYasha followed me. "You, uh, want some coffee?" I asked.

"No" InuYasha replied still serious. I gulped. What was so serious? It looked like I was really going to need this coffee.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked taking a slow sip of my coffee in my #1 mommy mug I got for Mother's Day.

"It's about the twin, Kagome. I want them, full custody" he said. Then, all I remember is the sound of ceramic hitting the tile, and screaming.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy!"

"Kagome!"

**Sango POV**

"He what!" I stared in shock at the blank wall.

"He-"Miroku started.

"I know what he did! That bastard!" How could he? Full custody, no visitation rights. Who the hell did he think he was? Kagome put all her time into raising these kids with no life whatsoever, and he does this! He who was always out partying with his slut of a girlfriend!

We get a call so early in the morning from Kagome's house, and hear the twins crying in the background, "Mommy! Mommy!" Then we hear InuYasha, and we're worried. What happened? Kagome fainted and he doesn't know what to do! Does he even fuckin' care! I don't know. "I just don't know anymore. Miroku. I don't think he cares. Maybe you were wrong"

"I would say InuYasha doesn't know what he wants, but this time I'm unsure too" Miroku confessed pulling me into an embrace, and I cried. I cried for my sister who was losing her most prized possessions. I cried for the twins, and I cried because I felt unsure of everything around me.

* * *

**I got a lot of reviews. Thank you. I feel so spewontical! (Special Wonderful Fantastical!) Yep! I felt so good I had to make up a new word, and update sooner than I planned. Review more, and keep on feeding me your feedback. Am I getting boring? Do you like where this is going?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I do own Aiji, Ami, and Ichigo. **

**I would like to thank you all for the many reviews. I'm updating as fast as I can. Here is Chapter 9, a tinsy bit longer than the last.**

* * *

**Last time**

_**Sango POV**_

_We get a call so early in the morning from Kagome's house, and hear the twins crying in the background, "Mommy! Mommy!" Then we hear InuYasha, and we're worried. What happened? Kagome fainted and he doesn't know what to do! Does he even fuckin' care! I don't know. "I just don't know anymore. Miroku, I don't think he cares. Maybe you were wrong"_

"_I would say InuYasha doesn't know what he wants, but this time I'm unsure too" Miroku confessed pulling me into an embrace, and I cried. I cried for my sister who was losing her most prized possessions. I cried for the twins, and I cried because I felt unsure of everything around me._

**Souta POV**

I woke to the sounds of chaos. I woke up to drama. I woke to the sounds of my niece and nephew crying. I woke up to my sister laying on conscience on the kitchen floor with InuYasha standing above her looking distressed.

"What the hell happened? What did you do to her!" I was furious, burning hot with rage. Every time InuYasha came around he upset her, and something bad happened.

"I don't know. I was just talking to her and she fainted." I could see panic in his eyes, and I could see worry. I sighed.

"Let's just out her in her room, and wait for her to come to." I said giving up slightly. InuYasha looked as worried as I did. I walked over the broken ceramic and coffee on the floor. I lifted her head a little, and was met by a goo-like substance. I removed my hand from the back of her head, and saw blood.

"Shit! She's bleeding! We need to get her to the hospital, and quick!" I said. Just when I think everything is going to be alright, and I'm reunited with my sister, this happens.

~*~*.'.*~*~

Everything was just in total and utter chaos. Here we were in this cold white hospital. I hated hospitals; they were so depressing. I looked up from my seat and saw Sango and Miroku coming. Sango looked mad. She walked up to InuYasha and looked him in the eye for a second.

"How could you do that! Kagome loves those kids so much and you want to take them away from her? They're the only thing she has, InuYasha, the only thing worth living," Sango said emotionally. I was confused. "What do you mean 'you can't take them away?' Is this what this is all about! You said you didn't do anything. _Taking someone's kids away is not nothing!_" I yelled.

InuYasha didn't even flinch when he said, "She doesn't deserve them" SMACK! I looked to see Sango standing there trembling in fury and tears running down her face, her head down, fists clenched. Then, a nurse came in.

"Would you mind lowering your voices. We have other people here." She said. Nobody even looked at her. Right now all eyes were trained on InuYasha. Just then the doctor came in breaking some of the tension, but it was still palpable like electricity sparking in the background.

"Higurashi" The doctor questioned. I could tell he felt uncomfortable.

"Yes, what is it?" Asked Sango.

"Are you family?" The doctor interrogated.

"No, but-"

"I cannot give any information-" He stated firmly.

"I am. I'm her brother" I interrupted. The doctor walked up to me.

"Your sister is okay. She's sleeping right know. We gave her something to help subside the pain, for now. There is no concussion, and just some minor bleeding. Her blood pressure is high right now so we are going to keep her overnight. Okay." The doctor stated looking at his charts. I relaxed a little bit. She was okay. Thank heavens. I could see everyone else in the room deflate a little bit too.

"Thank you doctor" Sango said.

"If you have any other news, you can tell Sango. She's a close family friend." I informed the doctor while pointing out who Sango was.

"Can we see mommy, now," Aiji piped up. The twins looked a little hesitant. I think everything that happened scared them. Ami was looking down, playing with her fingers.

"Can we?" I asked, looking at the doctor.

"Go ahead. But, for everyone else, it is two at a time." He warned.

We entered the room, and instantly it broke my heart to see my sister hooked up to all these monitors even it was for something small. She was too young to be this stressed. She was supposed to be out enjoying life. Ami and Aiji's widened in shock.

"Is mommy okay?" whispered Ami. Ami was never one for whispering, so I knew today really affected them.

"Yes, she's just sleeping." I said although I was wondering the same thing.

"Oh." Said Ami.

"Let's come back tomorrow, okay? Then mommy will be up, and we can take her home."

"We have to leave her here!" Ami replied in shock.

"Yes"

"Why?" Aiji finally spoke up.

"Because mommy needs to be watched." I answered.

"Can't we do that at home?" Ami frowned.

"Come on, let's get you two to sleep" I chuckled taking both of their hands in mine. We walked out into the hallway.

"Can one of you guys drive us home? I need to pt the twins to bed," I said, and right on cue Ami yawned, triggering Aiji to yawn almost two seconds later.

"I'll take you home," volunteered Miroku. He has been the only calm one in all this drama. I guess you can't have everyone being mad. Somebody has to be the sane one.

**Kagome POV**

What the hell? My head was fuckin' killing me? Where was I? The hospital? Last thing I remembered is… No! I could feel my heart beat feel to speed up again. A nurse came in.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You fainted and hit your head on the tile." She stated. "You're lucky nothing worse happened." She was filling up some kind of chart, I think. "Well, my name is Aiko. If you need anything, just press this button right here" She smiled, then left. Right after that InuYasha entered the room.

"Kagome… I…" He looked distressed, but I wasn't going to fall for that.

"Save it the bullshit for someone who'll listen" I cut him off.

"Please Kagome. I messed up. I shouldn't have said it that." He apologized.

I scoffed, "You shouldn't have said it that way? You shouldn't have said it at all, InuYasha!" Pissed did not even describe my mood right now. Who let him in here? I sighed. Here it goes. It was time to get to the bottom of this.

"InuYasha, what happened? You've changed so much. I'm so sick and tired of all this drama with you." I said. He sat down at the edge of the hospital bed.

"Have I really changed?" He asked. "Everyone's been telling me that lately."

I looked at him and he seemed to honestly not know what was wrong. I smiled a little bit. Sometimes InuYasha was a little too dense. I took a deep breath and started to tell him what we all saw now.

"Now, InuYasha before I say anything, don't get mad. Just listen, first, okay?" I pleaded to him. I knew InuYasha. You said one thing he didn't like and he would start to blow off on you.

"Okay" he grumbled reluctantly.

"InuYasha ever since you started dating Kikyou, I mean seriously dating Kikyou, you started to treat me and some of your other friends like crap. You've lost so many friends since high school. At first I thought you were just in a bad mood sometimes. But, soon it started to be everyday. Then, you started snapping on me, even though I was the one who defended you when those people you were snapping at were starting to give up. Then, you know what was worse?" I asked. InuYasha shook his head.

"You let Kikyou manipulate you." I spit out. InuYasha opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him before he could say something. "Let me finish. You did whatever she said, and drove away your best friends just because she said to. We were here first, InuYasha. We knew you so much better than her, and it was so painful to see you being controlled by her. Then, every time you found her cheating on you, you would get depressed, and we would feel bad. And only then, would you come running back to us, only to stop talking to us again, after you and Kikyou got back together. We felt like we were being used, InuYasha! All those times I defended you, and you couldn't even defend me once when Kikyou decided to kick me out our own group!" I shouted the tears started rolling out, and I couldn't stop them. InuYasha looked ashamed.

"The person who I usually go to, to stop the pain, was the one causing it"

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." He started towards me to hug me.

"Just leave InuYasha!" I yelled. I was hysterical. All those memories were coming back. I gave and gave and gave, and never once did I receive. InuYasha got up to leave slowly, and before he left he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Kagome. I really am" Then he left me to my tears, and closed the door.

**InuYasha POV**

I can't believe I was really that horrible. All Kagome did was to be my friend, and I ruined our friendship. I pulled up to a park, and sat there. This is where Kagome always used to go when she was sad. She'd sit on the swing with her toes buried in sand. I would always find her their and we'd talk about whatever she felt like talking about. I wonder if she still came here.

Looking back to our teenage years, Kagome was right. What did she do to deserve this? I remembered how Kagome always used tell me that one day Kikyou was going to take me away from her, too? Then I thought it would never happen, and later on I thought she was just being selfish, but it did happen and what she said was true. I remember everyone used to put her aside for Kikyou.

_Flashback 7 years_

"_Kagome, what happened? Why isn't anyone here?" I looked around. There was no cake, no decorations, no nothing. Today was Kagome's birthday. I knew it. I would never mistake it. _

"_Kikyou had a dance recital. They went out to celebrate," Kagome managed to say before she broke down into tears. I spent the night comforting her._

_I decided that I was going to make her a cake, and almost ended up burning down the kitchen, but at least I got her to laugh. There was cake mix every where._

"_Um, InuYasha, I don't think baking is your thing" Said Kagome before she burst into laughter. _

"_Shut up" I grumbled frowning, but then it changed into a smile as I looked at the kitchen, and then started laughing along with her. It looked horrible. The cake was everywhere, but the pan. At least she wasn't crying anymore. I found a candle, lit it and sang happy birthday. _

_Later on we sat on the back porch looking up at the stars. Her family still wasn't back yet, but Kagome didn't seem to notice._

"_Thanks InuYasha" She said as she leaned into me falling asleep. I smiled and picked her up. I carried her to her room. Kagome deserved better than this. As soon as we turned 18, I was going to get her out of this hellhole. This place may have looked like a dream from the outside, but it was really a nightmare, I thought looking back at the window where Kagome's room was before I left._

_End Flashback_

I sighed. What ever happened to those days when things were easy. Everything has changed. I sighed when suddenly, my phone rang; I looked down at the screen. It was my mother calling.

"Hello"

"We heard Kagome was in the hospital. Is she okay? How are the kids? Are they with you?" My mother panicked.

"She's fine, nothing big, thank heavens. The kids are with her brother, Souta, at her apartment" I said.

"Oh, thank heavens!" My mom sighed in relief. Then I heard telling my father in the background. "So, what happened?" She came back to the phone.

"She fainted and hit her head on the tile causing some minor bleeding, but the doctor said she's fine." I explained. It was all my fault and I felt guilty, but I wasn't going to say that.

"It's probably all that stress. Kagome has been through a lot lately," My mom analyzed. "Maybe, InuTaisho and I should go over, and help out a bit. Do you think she'd like that?"

"Uh, sure." I answered. Kagome and I weren't close anymore, so I didn't really understand why she was asking for my opinion, but if Kagome's the way I knew her before, then I guess, yeah. And that's when I decided. I decided that I'd do my best to reconcile with Kagome. For my friends, my family, Kagome's health sake, and most of all, me. I forgot what it felt like to talk to Kagome, even if it was just her yelling at me. I had forgotten that she was the best thing that ever happened to me, that she was my first friend. I forgot, and now I wanted to remember. I thought the urge to remember would go away after the first time I saw, but it didn't. So, I tried to push it away, and make it so we'd both hate each other. Kikyou did not like her, and I wanted Kikyou to be happy, but if Kikyou truly loved me wouldn't she at least _try_ to put their differences aside. I know that Kagome would; she has in the past, many times.

"Bye, honey" Mom said.

"Bye, mom" I ended the call and turned the car back around. I was going back to the hospital. I was finally going to get this thing right, I thought as I pulled up to the hospital, I hope.

* * *

**I got reviews, instantly. Thank you. Keep on reviewing. How'd you all like this chapter? Was it good, okay or terrible? Rate it. Say whatever you please. I need constructive criticism every now and then.**


End file.
